noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
The Noblesse's Mansion
|image = File:Rai's_mansion.PNG |Row 1 title = Location |Row 1 info = Forbidden Region, Lukedonia |Row 2 title = Owner |Row 2 info = Cadis Etrama Di Raizel |Row 3 title = Residents |Row 3 info = Rai, Frankenstein |Row 4 title = status |Row 4 info = destroyed}} The Noblesse's Mansion is located in Lukedonia and is quite distant from the palace and other Nobles clans' territories. Cadis Etrama Di Raizel is the landlord of the mansion and the forestland surrounding it. There is also a temple located in the basement of the mansion filled with monuments and artifacts that pertain to the Nobles. For years unknown, it was inhabited by only one person: the Noblesse. His favorite place of all was window front. From there he watched the sky, the forest, the earth and everything visible. Although the previous Lord tried to get Rai out of that mansion and live along with him under numerous pretenses, he rarely went out. Sometimes, the noble clan leaders visited him. Since he favored less company, most clan leaders would not visit him unless the matter was of utmost importance. However, six clan leaders including Urokai, Zarga and Roctis were persistent on visiting him frequently. Also, it is revealed that Muzaka visited him quite often. Hundreds of years ago, when Frankenstein came to Lukedonia and hoodwinked both Gejutel and Ragar who were sent to capture him, he fled right into the mansion of the Noblesse. Deeming he could easily disguise himself as one of the possible many workers over there, he ran into the owner himself! In the end, he landed with the responsibility of the entire mansion entrusted to him by Rai! From then on, the mansion had two residents, Rai and Frankenstein. The mansion was hidden by Frankenstein before he went into hiding after his master's disappearance. Later it was revealed that the Lord purged it himself to stash in his soul weapon, Ragnarok inside Rai's hibernating chamber! He also declared the grounds forbidden to all nobles. For centuries the mansion was thus hidden inside the grounds known as the Forbidden Region. Five hundred years after the previous Lord had passed and Raskreia inherited the scepter, the mansion again appeared suddenly upon the arrival of intruders (Rai and Frankenstein) shocking the resident Nobles of Lukedonia. Tao changed the security system of the mansion completely. After Rai and his companions leave Lukedonia the mansion is, once again, left uninhabited. A while later, when the traitor nobles attack Lukedonia, Edian pays a visit to the Noblesse's mansion. She is shown to be reminiscing the time when Rai used to live there alone. Afterwards, Rai and Frankenstein come to the place to find their mansion destroyed.Chapter 388 Rai further finds that the Blood Stone, which was kept in one of his chambers, is also stolen. It is later revealed that Lagus Tradio stole the Blood Stone and destroyed the mansion. Gallery Ch176.jpg|The Mansion appearing after a long time Mansion_interior.png|Interior of the mansion rai's room.PNG|Rai' room visited by Clan Leaders Rai's_mansion_388.jpg|The wrecked mansion References Category:Lukedonia Category:The Forbidden Region Category:Locations